


The Van Gang

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	The Van Gang

„Dotachin! Dotachin!“ křičela nadšeně přibíhající Erika.

„Kolikrát ti mám říkat, ať mě tak neoslovuješ?!“ zamračil se Kyohei.

„Neuvěříš, co jsem viděla!“

Ve stejnou chvíli se vrátil Saburo k dodávce.

Erika nevydržela stát na jednom místě a začala opět poskakovat. „Víš co jsem viděla? Můžete hádat, ale to by vás stejně nenapadlo.“

Saburo se zamračil. Napadla ho Ruri, ale tak nějak tušil, že se plete.

„Jak já lituji, že jsem neměla foťák!“ zakňourala Erika.

„Co se děje?!“ vyhrkl Kadota.

„Viděla jsem jak Shizu-Shizu a Iza-Iza…“ Erika se nadšením rozzářila. „Líbali se!“

„Cože?!“ Kadota na ní zůstal překvapeně hledět.

„Ano! Ano!“

„Myslím, že už ti to vlezlo do hlavy.“ řekl suše Saburo.

„Co-?! Ale já je viděla! Dotachine, řekni mu něco..!“

„Já je ale neviděl... Není třeba možně, že ses spletla? Mohl to být někdo jiný…“

„Vysoký blonďák v barmanském oblečení se naklonil a políbil muže s havraními vlasy v černé mikině s bílím lemováním… No nevím, kdo by to mohl být?“

Kadota se zamyšleně zamračil. Kdy vlastně naposledy viděl a nebo slyšel o jejich potyčce?

„Stejně ti nevěřím.“ odsekl Saburo.

„Co~?! Jak to můžeš říct?!“ vyhrkla Erika. „Viděla jsem je!“

„Bůh ví co jsi viděla.“ zamračil se Saburo. „Myslím, že se nás snažíš mystifikovat.“

Vzteky se Erika nafoukla.

„Hlavně se uklidněte.“ ozval se Kadota.

Erika zkřížila ruce na prsou.

Saburo se otočil, aby se vrátil do dodávky, když si všiml posledního člena jejich skupinky. „Walker je tady, takže můžeme vyrazit.“

Erika si odfrkla a otevřela dveře dodávky.

„Lidi, tohle mi neuvěříte!“ vyhrkl Walker. „Eriko, myslím, že se ti splnil sen!“

Kyohei se chystal něco říct, ale zarazil se, když si všiml, jak Erice zasvítili oči.

„Myslím, že Orihara a Heiwajima už nejsou až tak velcí nepřátelé.“

„Já to říkala!“ křikla nadšeně Erika směrem k Saburovi.

„Stál jsem v obchodě a hledal nějakou novou mangu, když jsem je uviděl na ulici, jak se... no líbají.“ informoval Walker.

„Stejně si myslím, že jste si to vymysleli a domluvili jste se.“ prohodil Saburo.

„Co~?!“ Erika ho provrtala pohledem.

„Zachovejte klid a nastupte.“ přerušil je Kadota.

„Ale on…“

„Netvrdím, že nám lžete, ale je těžké tomu uvěřit.“ vysvětlil Kyohei.

Erika se nespokojeně zamračila, ale vlezla do vozu. Kdo by se hádal s Dotachine, že?

Kadota ji znal dost dlouho na to, aby věděl, že ji to brzy přejde. Hlavně proto, že se během chvíle dala s Walkerem do debaty o nové manze.

„Myslíš, že má pravdu?“ zeptal se Saburo. Mluvil tiše, aby ho dvojice v autě neslyšela.

„Nevím zda si dali pusu, ale něco se na jejich vztahu určitě změnilo, takže…“ Kadota jen pokrčil rameny.

Saburo si promnul zátylek a zamířil za volant. V duchu jen doufal, že o tom Erika nebude během cesty básnit.


End file.
